A vehicle is an apparatus configured to move a user in the user's desired direction. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
A smart key may be provided for a vehicle to provide user with access to a vehicle. The smart key may provide various additional functionalities over conventional keys to enhance convenience of the user.